Personal Bodyguard
by Kath77
Summary: Clarisse hated the idea of having her own personal bodyguard, but Rupert insisted. Rupert assigned Joseph to look after Clarisse, and Clarisse suddenly warms up to the idea of her own bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarisse?" Rupert began as he walked into her office. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all." She lied, but put on a smile anyways as she stood from her desk and walked over to him.

"You've met Joseph, correct?"

"I have." She smiled at the head of security who was one step behind Rupert.

"Splendid! I've asked him to personally look out for you. Before you say anything, I know we've talked about it, and I know you're not happy with the idea, I just need to make sure you are safe. He's the best of them all, and there's no one else I'd rather trust you with." Rupert smiled at Joseph.

Joseph smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you Sire, but I hardly think so. There are others much better than I."

"And modest too." Rupert added, then looked back at Clarisse. "I would feel much better about your outings if he were with you."

"Fine." Clarisse gave in. "But one wrong step and I'm doing things my way." Rupert had forgotten how terrifying she could be when she was stubborn.

"Well, it appears to be all arranged. I'll leave you two." He smiled and hurried out of there, afraid of her wrath.

"Your Majesty, may I speak freely?" Joseph bowed.

"Please do." She turned to him.

"As head of security, it is my job to protect the crown, as I have done for His Highness for the past ten years, as I'm sure you're aware." He paused and she nodded, as if asking him to continue. "His Highness wasn't overly thrilled about the idea himself, back when he became king. But I feel overtime the idea of having someone personally protecting him, grew on him, as I hope it does with you. You won't even notice I'm there the majority of the time." He concluded.

"Do your duties of protecting me include while I'm here in the palace?"

"For the most part, yes. However, when I am not ensuring your safety in the palace I am keeping an eye on security cameras, or inspecting suspicious things mentioned to me by my team, or other such things."

"If you are always busy then, as you appear to be, how do you manage time to play games with my boys?" She smiled softly. A few days before, she had come back to the palace after a meeting with the prime minister to see Joseph teaching Pierre and Philippe some games.

He smiled and chuckled softly. "There is always time to find for the young princes."

"Thank you for that, Joseph."

"Of course Your Majesty." He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it. She was shocked, but she didn't let is show. No one did that. Ever. But she was okay with it, more than okay with it, and as he released her hand and stood back up straight, she only wished he'd take her hand again. "What is on the agenda today?" He asked as she returned back behind her desk.

She looked at the organized planner her assistant kept on Clarisse's desk for her. 'I have a meeting with the prime minister in a little over two hours, but otherwise, I'm in the office all day."

"Your Majesty, if at any point, while in the palace, you'd prefer not to have me over your shoulder, please just tell me, and I will oblige."

"Thank you Joseph."

It's now well into the evening, and Joseph was actually rather surprised that not only was Clarisse not protesting to having someone looking after her, but she hadn't asked him to leave. "Joseph?" Joseph realized that he thought too much ahead, and now he was being asked to leave.

"Your Majesty." He stepped forward and bowed.

She closed the books and folders in front of her and looked up at him. "I'm done my work for the day, would you escort me back to my suite?" She asked.

Shocked by her question he quickly regained his composure as to not letting his confusion show. "Of course Your Majesty." He replied. He stepped over to the door and held it open to her, of which was another thing she wasn't used to. The footmen had always opened the doors for her, or she had herself. No one else, especially not Rupert. She smiled a 'thank you,' and stepped through the door. He was one step behind her the entire way, neither of them spoke, but there were no words to say. As they stood outside her door, she finally spoke.

"Thank you Joseph."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." He bowed. "I do apologize for today, I will ensure that I know your schedule from here-on-out."

"There is no apology necessary."

"But there is," he protested, "it is my job to protect you and how can I do that if I don't know your daily schedule? I will do better tomorrow, Your Majesty."

She tried not to laugh, even though it all seemed rather funny to her. She simply nodded then bid him a good night, to which she followed by turning and walking into her suite.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, she walked into her office to find that Joseph was already there. "Good morning Joseph." She smiled.

"Good morning Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Please, you mustn't bow constantly." She implored.

"My apologies."

She was about to also make a comment about his constant apologizing, but then Rupert stepped into her office. "Clarisse." He smiled. "How are you this morning?" He asked as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Rather well, thank you."

Rupert looked over and saw Joseph standing against the wall. "Well Joseph, you've survived day one." He joked as Clarisse glared at him. "How did it go yesterday?"

"I could have done much better, Your Highness." Joseph admitted as he stepped forward and bowed.

"I hardly think so. Joseph is beating himself up for not knowing my schedule yesterday." She told Rupert.

Rupert chuckled softly. "Would you give us a moment Joseph?"

"Of course." He stepped towards Clarisse. "Your Majesty." He bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "Your Highness." He bowed to Rupert, then left.

Rupert was rather confused at what just happened, but he dropped it because it wasn't important. "He's always been like that. If he misses one thing, he believes that he made a massive mistake. It is both one of the best and worst things about him."

"He used to look out for you, correct?" She asked.

"Indeed."

"Tell me more about him." She gestured to the sofa and took a seat beside him.

"With Joseph you must be completely honest and forthcoming. He nearly makes himself invisible, but yet, he's always there. Over half of the time I had no idea Joseph was even in the same room as I." He laughed. "But you must also be able to trust him completely. He only functions well if there is a good trust foundation between whomever he is working with. You need to be able to let him be in control at times, and trust his judgement. If he says something is too dangerous, don't question him." He watched as she nodded.

"He's much different from the last person you had watching me." She stated.

"How so?"

"Well, Joseph is both very expressive, and not. He's worried about stepping on my toes." She answered.

"That's Joseph all right. He knows what needs to be done, but he does not want to cross a line in asserting such things. Give him time. Eventually, he will just tell you his opinion without you even having to ask."

"How long did it take him to become like that with you?"

"About five years. But, keep in mind, for over three years I hadn't even noticed he was right over my shoulder." She stifled a laugh as he stood up. "He will protect you, but you must put complete faith in him." She nodded as he opened the door and invited Joseph back in. "Trust him." Rupert said then disappeared behind the now-closed door.

"Is everything all right Your Majesty?"

"Quite." She replied with a smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" He mustered up the courage to ask.

"What?" Her eyes shot up and she was stunned. "Not at all Joseph." She reassured him as she walked over and stood in front of him. "As I'm sure you're well aware, the last of the security team that Rupert had watching me, well, needless to say, it didn't go well." She paused as he nodded. "I just wanted to know what I was getting into."

"Do you trust me, Your Majesty?"

"I trust you because Rupert does, but I hope that overtime, I trust you because of my own reasons." He nodded again. "I also hope that I'm not as much trouble for you as for the last person. I've heard the maids talk, I know his perceptions of my actions."

"With all due respect, I've chosen not to take in someone else's perspective, but rather create my own." He spoke calmly, but confidently.

"Thank you Joseph." He bowed, took her hand and kissed the back of it. His constant bowing wasn't warranted, but she didn't mind him kissing her hand, she actually found herself hoping it would happen again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Joseph?" It's been about six months since Joseph has been Clarisse's personal bodyguard. Over time she got him to stop his constant apologizing, and stop saying 'Your Majesty,' so often.

"Yes?" He stepped forward.

"I'm going for a walk in the garden, care to join me?"

"My pleasure." He held the door open for her and followed her out.

"So tell me," She began as she stopped to admire some roses. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"I do my job." It was then that she looked back at him.

"I'm serious Joseph. I'm certain you get bored of just following me around."

"Never." He smiled, and for some reason, she believed him.

"On your nights off, you don't do anything fun?"

"I usually just stay in my suite until someone calls me for help." He told her.

She looked at him skeptically. "When's the last time you had a real night off? When the staff didn't seek you out."

He thought about it for a moment. "The day before I became head of security." He admitted.

"What of your birthday then? Are you at least going to enjoy it?"

He was stunned, he hadn't known that she knew his birthday was coming up. "I expect it to be just as any other night off, waiting for someone on staff to call me."

"Even if I ordered you to take your night off, outside of the palace, and enjoy yourself?"

He smiled. "I'm fairly sure you can't have fun just because you're told to."

"I suppose so." Her smile fell a little. "However, I do wish you would try to have fun."

"Oh, but I have fun everyday. Guarding the queen is never dull." He smirked.

"Oh? I'm that much trouble, am I?" She smiled.

"Much more." He joked back.

Right as she was about to respond, Rupert came down the steps of the palace, and over to her and Joseph. "Ah, Joseph, just the man I was looking for." Rupert said.

"Your Highness." Joseph bowed.

"There's an event at the prime minister's house a week from Thursday, and I want you and your team to figure out security measures and I'd like you and three others there as well."

"Rupert, I've given Joseph that evening off,that's his birthday after all."

"It's quite alright," Joseph began, "it is an honour to serve the crown." Joseph bowed to Rupert.

"I'd like to see the security plans no later than Friday." Joseph nodded then Rupert walked off.

Joseph turned back to look at Clarisse and saw the look on her face. "What's the matter?" It was then that she turned back to look at Joseph.

"That shouldn't have just happened. I'll go talk to Rupert." As she started to walk away, Joseph grabbed her hand to stop her.

"It's perfectly alright. Honestly. There are other birthdays." He smiled.

"There are." She agreed. "But you do so much around here, you need an actually night off. A fun night out."

"I love my job. I enjoy waking up and doing it everyday. I don't need a fun night out because I can have more fun doing my job than on a night off."

"But Joseph I—"

He cut her off. "It's fine. Truly."

She sighed. "Fine. I just worry about you." She confessed.

"There's no need to worry." He then brought her hand, that he was still holding, up to her lips and kissed it. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed rather slowly, and after what felt like years, it was finally Joseph's birthday. Joseph walked into Clarisse's office early that day (as he normally did to familiarize himself with her daily schedule), to find a little box on her desk with a card addressed to him. He opened the card, and it read:

"Dear Joseph,

This is just a small token of my appreciation for you.

Happy birthday.

-Clarisse."

Joseph then opened the box to find a set of gold cufflinks with his initials on them. They were the sweetest gift he's ever received. Since being at the palace, Joseph has mainly forgotten that he has a birthday because he always has something to do. Nor has anyone taken the time to even remember his birthday. But this, from his queen, was so much more than he could ever hope for. He would never tell her that she is the reason he loved his job so much. Since they'd met, shortly before her marriage to Rupert, Joseph couldn't help but allow his heart a fantasy that could never, and would never happen. Had she not been the future queen and not been betrothed to one of his oldest friends, he might have told her, but how could he now? He knew he could never tell her how he felt, but he also knew that he could never look at another woman the way he looked at her.

"Happy birthday Joseph." Clarisse smiled as she walked into her office.

"Thank you, and thank you for the cufflinks. They're perfect." He smiled up at her as she walked over towards the desk where he stood.

"Wow, you're thirty. You're so old Joseph." She teased.

"I might be, but in a matter of eight months you will be old too." He fired back.

"But at least I still have my youth." She retorted.

"Wisdom however…" Joseph began and winked as she faked a shocked expression.

"Am I interrupting?" Rupert asked. Neither Clarisse or Joseph had realized he was there.

"No, no." Clarisse answered. "You needed something?" She asked, she already missed her banter with Joseph.

"Yes, I actually needed Joseph to discuss this evening at the prime minister's house. Unless you're currently busy."

"Your Majesty," Joseph turned back to Clarisse, "would you mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "But do come back after, there are things I need to discuss with you."

"Of course." He smiled at her before walking out with Rupert. A little over an hour later, Joseph walked back into Clarisse's office. "I apologize that it took so long."

"You don't need to apologize. You can't be too careful with security."

He nodded his agreement, then said, "You had things you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Indeed. It's come to my attention that you're up until the early hours of the morning finishing work that you didn't have time for in the day. Is that true?"

"It is." He admitted.

"I've asked to have a desk brought in here for you, that way you can do both your paperwork and look out for me at the same time. I figured it might be easier for you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He couldn't help but smile when he saw hers.

"Maybe this way you can actually go to sleep at a decent hour." She laughed softly.

His smile grew bigger as she laughed, how he loved her laugh. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "What did we talk about?"

He reached out, took her hand and kissed it. "Better?"

"Much." Her eyes softened and her smile returned once more.

The day passed in a blur, and all too soon Joseph was escorting Clarisse back to her suite after the small get-together at the prime minister's house. "Care to join me for a drink Joseph?" She asked as they approached her suite door.

"Thank you, but I shouldn't. You are the queen after all, and I'm simply your employee. It wouldn't be right."

"Rules were meant to be broken, Joseph." She walked into her suite and left the door open for him. He hesitated, then swallowed down that part of him that said it was a bad idea and stepped into her suite as he closed the door after himself. "Wine? Whisky? Brandy?" She asked.

"Surprise me." He replied. As she poured the drinks, he stepped out onto her balcony (of which the doors were already open.)

"I come out here often." She began as she stepped out onto the balcony with two drinks in her hands. "To think, or just to stare out at this beautiful country. In the mornings, I have the perfect view of the sunrise from here." She smiled as she handed him a glass, and he smiled his thanks as he returned to looking out across the land.

"A beautiful view of your gardens too, Your Majesty." Joseph added.

"Clarisse." She corrected as Joseph turned to look at her as she set her glass down on the table, so he did too. "At times like this, I'd like it if you would use my name." Her eyes glistened as the moon light hit them at just the right angle.

"Clarisse." He corrected himself. He knew their eye contact was being held for much too long, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from her.

"Joseph, if I asked you to do something, would you?" She asked as she took one step forward.

"Anything."

"Kiss me." Her voice didn't waver as her eyes stayed locked with his.

"Please don't ask that of me." He insisted.

"Why?"

"You are the queen Clarisse, a married one at that, and…" He trailed off.

"And?" She urged him to continue.

"And I would comply."

"Kiss me." She repeated. Joseph didn't hesitate. He closed the already small gap between the two of them and pressed a soft, but sweet kiss to her lips. When they finally pulled apart, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes, wordlessly. They were so close that not even a single sheet of paper could fit between them.

Just then he realized that this was all actually happening, so he took a step back as he tried to make sense of it all. "Clarisse, Your Majesty, I'm sorry, I…" He stopped talking as he felt her soft hand gently alongside his face as she stroked her thumb across his cheek.

"No apology is necessary Joseph. Besides, I asked you to kiss me, not the other way around." She smiled softly.

"But whatever could be or is happening here can't." He said as his heart ached a little. "You're both the queen and a married woman."

She sighed as she let her hand fall. She walked over towards the railing of the balcony and leaned against it. "I don't love him, Joseph."

"Come again?" He asked, stunned.

She turned her head towards him. "Rupert. I don't love him, I never have. I was promised to be his wife since my early teenage years, but I never grew to love him." She looked back out towards the extensive grounds of the palace. "I think I know how you feel about me Joseph, and I want you to know that I feel the say about you." She then completely turned towards Joseph. "I don't want to give you false hope, but I want, I need, you to know how I feel." She finished as he just looked at her for a few short moments. "Please, say something." She begged, but there were no words to say. Instead, Joseph took the two steps it took to stand right in front of her and captured her lips in a kiss of his own need.


	5. Chapter 5

"Joseph." Rupert said as he walked into Clarisse's office early the next morning.

"Your Highness," Joseph said as he bowed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually." He paused as he looked around. "Clarisse isn't around?"

"Not yet, she will be here in another," He checked his watch. "three minutes though."

"Then I'll hurry. Next week is our anniversary and I need your help planning something special for her."

Joseph felt his stomach turn. "What did you have in mind?"

"That's the thing; we've been married for nearly nine years and I haven't a clue. Do you have any ideas?"

"I think I might have one or two, but she'll be here any second, so I can't get into it."

"Of course, I understand. Would it be alright if I left that to you?"

Just then, Clarisse walked in. "Of course Your Highness."

"Thank you Joseph." He then turned towards Clarisse. "Good morning, darling." He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning Rupert." She smiled as he made his way out of her office and closed the door after himself. "Good morning to you as well, Joseph." Her smile was even brighter as she said his name.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Joseph, about last night…"

He cut her off. "I'm so sorry, I was out of line. Forgive me." He bowed.

"No, you weren't Joseph. Do you regret kissing me last night?"

"Honestly?" He asked.

"Honestly." She nodded.

"Not in the slightest. You?"

"How could I regret what I've wanted to do for so long?" Joseph didn't know how to respond. All he could think of was how wrong it was, and how now the king wanted his help to romance Clarisse for their anniversary in a week's time. He then realized that kissing Clarisse was the worst thing he could ever do, for both her and himself. For her, should Rupert find out, anything could happen. For him, there too was what would happen if Rupert found out, but also, he'd had a taste of what he'd always wanted, and he couldn't help himself from wanting more.

"You have one appointment today outside of the palace at noon, so I'll be back at around eleven. The king asked for my help." She slowly nodded and let him leave. The twist of the knife in her heart was Joseph saying Rupert needed him. She felt Joseph distancing himself from her, and that only hurt her more. Maybe they would both feel better had she not said anything the night before, she thought.

"Clarisse." Rupert walked in and snapped her out of her thoughts. "No Joseph?" He questioned noticing the obvious lack of Joseph in the room.

"No, he had said you had asked for his assistance." She began to wonder if it was just a lie to get away from her.

"I did." He nodded. "But I didn't expect him to do it now." She felt slightly relieved, only slightly though. "Are you okay? You seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine, truly." She lied, but Rupert seemed to believe it.

"That's good then. There were some things I needed to talk to you about, and it really cannot wait. You may want to sit down." He tried to play off his numerous affairs as if they were nothing, but he couldn't play off that one of them was pregnant. He expected her to blow up, and be extremely furious, but she held her composure. It simply meant that the press would be harassing her, and her family for years to come. After far too long in Clarisse's opinion, Rupert finally left, which gave her time to sort everything out in her head. Rupert claimed to love her and said it wouldn't happen again. But she would need to figure out what she was going to say to the press when they began to ask questions. A knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Come." She called and watched as Joseph stepped in, closing the door after himself.

"Your Majesty."

"Joseph, is there any chance I can postpone my meeting to a later date?"

"I can see what I can do." He walked swiftly over to the phone, made a few calls, then finally hung up. "Postponed for two weeks from today."

"Perfect."

"May I ask why?"

She gestured to the sofa across from her and waited until Joseph sat down. "This stays between you and I of course." He nodded, she knew he wouldn't say anything, but she felt better knowing his recognition. "One of Rupert's many affairs is carrying his child." She said matter-of-factly.

'That explains why he's trying so hard for their anniversary,' he thought. "I'm sorry Clarisse."

"I don't care that much Joseph. I just worry about Pierre and Philippe, and everything the press will say. I don't love him, Joseph. You know that." He nodded slowly. "I love you, Joseph. Not Rupert, not anyone else, I love you." His eyes shot up to meet hers. He wanted to believe it was just an illusion, or he misheard her, but he hadn't.

The words passed through his lips before his brain had time to think. "I love you too." She smiled and reached the short distance to take hold of his hand, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't pull away. Joseph stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Joseph, will you please meet me tonight, so we can discuss everything?" Her eyes were slightly sad.

"I think that might be wise." He responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Joseph found Clarisse walking among her rose gardens. "I thought I just might find you here." He said as he approached her.

"No one else is out here?" She asked and he shook his head. "Then now might be a good time to talk." He followed her over to the nearest bench and sat beside her. "I can't hide what I feel from you anymore. I've never been able to be so open and so free with someone. When I first found out that I was to marry Rupert, I'd always hoped that I would eventually fall in love with him, and then I met you and everything changed."

"From the first second I saw you, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." He began. "But I knew that what I felt was wrong, that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. If it were found out, how I feel about you, I probably wouldn't see tomorrow."

"I promise you Joseph, no one but us will know." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why? What is happening tomorrow?"

"Press have been outside the palace gates all day, I've done what I could to get rid of them, but you have a meeting with parliament tomorrow. The press is going to try and ask you questions about His Highness."

"What Rupert does is his decision. I'm just going to leave it at that, and if the press tries to ask, it's not my place to answer."

"With all due respect, they will expect a comment or two from you, not as the queen, but as his wife." The look in her eyes was enough to say her respond, Joseph knew what she was going to say before the words passed her lips.

"I know they will, but I really don't have anything to say about the matter. They will expect me to be upset, but I'm not." She slipped her hand into his. "I don't want to pretend that I am. I don't want any questions about it, I just want to be left out of it."

"I know Clarisse. I'll do my best to help you through it." He brought her hand that he held up to his lips and kissed it as he kept his eyes locked with hers. "I will arrange for extra security to be there." He stood up and loosened his hold on her hand. As he turned and was about to release her hand, he felt her squeeze his hand, so he turned back to her.

"Joseph. Don't go." Her eyes were like a knife to his heart, one look into them and he would do anything she asked, he was fairly sure she knew that by now.

He sat back down beside her. "I'm here." He whispered.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I just want this to be over." She sighed.

"With the press, you mean?"

"No. Well, yes. But also everything that's keeping us apart." She felt him take in a sharp breath. "I hate being so close, but yet so far."

"Things must be as they are right now. Maybe one day that will change, but until then…" He trailed off, he didn't need to finish his statement, she knew what he was saying.

"Just don't ask to be reassigned."

He turned his head to look down at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard the maids. Are you being reassigned?" Her sad eyes pierced through him.

"I don't know, this is the first I've heard if it."

"I'll talk to Rupert then. I don't want to have to allude more of the security team." She gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how many times you've snuck away from the security team. I was watching every time you snuck out on them and found yourself here in the gardens."

"I can't sneak out on you, can I?" She teased.

"I'll always find you."

"I believe you would. Truth be told, you're the one person I don't want to run from." She looked into his eyes and reached her free hand up to cup his cheek before pulling him into a quick but sweet kiss.

"Joseph?" His name sounded in his ear piece.

He pressed the button on his microphone. "Here." Then he released the button.

"The king is asking for you. Also, who is with the queen?"

He pressed the button again as Clarisse looked at him but remained silent. "I'm with the queen. Where and when does he want me?"

"He wants you now, in his office. Where are you? I will come to watch the queen."

"I'll walk her back to her suite, then I will be there." He let go of the button again.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked.

"His Highness wants me. Might I escort you back to your suite first?" With a small smile, she stood to her feet and walked with Joseph back to her suite. Joseph waited until she closed her door, then set off to the king's office. He knocked once, then entered. "Your Highness." Joseph bowed as he stepped in, closing the door after himself.

Rupert gestured to the sofa and waited for Joseph to take a seat. "I'm sure you know by now…"

"I do. The press have been at the palace gates all day trying to get more information." Joseph confirmed.

"I know this is a weird request, but will you protect her and the baby?" Joseph was stunned. His job was to protect the royal family, though technically the baby would be in the royal bloodline, the baby, and the child's mother we not part of Joseph's job. Frankly, Joseph would much rather prefer watching over Clarisse.

"Sire, perhaps my second in command would be much more suited." He paused only to see Rupert shake his head, then he continued. "Besides, who should then look after Her Majesty? We've tried everyone else of the security team already Sire."

Rupert sighed. "I suppose that's true. Give me the night to think it over." Joseph nodded, bowed, then left only to find Clarisse pacing in the hall.

"Joseph?"

"You should talk to him." Was all Joseph said, then he disappeared down the hallway.

Clarisse swallowed hard then walked into the room. "Darling." Rupert said with a sad smile.

"Earlier today I heard the maids mention that Joseph was to be reassigned. Is it true?" She came and sat on the sofa across from him.

"I know you're mad at me about my affairs, but she and the baby need protection too. And Joseph is perfect to…"

She cut him off. "To stay right here. I need Joseph here. Send someone else. You had asked me to trust Joseph completely and now you want to take that away? You were the one who pushed having someone on the security team to watch over me basically all day, and now that I've finally allowed that and have come to terms with it, you're going to take that away? She might be carrying your baby Rupert, but I'm you're wife and I've given you two sons. Joseph needs to stay here." She knew her temper was short, but she couldn't care.

Rupert stood up, walked over to the window and let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll send someone else." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you." She stood up and left to go find Joseph.


	7. Chapter 7

She was walking past his suite, as she figured he would be in the hub, and felt him grab her arm and pull her into his suite. "I'm being reassigned." Joseph told her after the door closed behind her.

"No, you're not. I convinced him that we needed you here, and he agreed." She smiled.

"How did you manage that? I tried to convince him I was needed here too, but he just said that he'd think about it."

"Simple. I used his words against him. One thing Rupert can't do is argue with himself." She took a step closer to him. "I'm glad you're not leaving."

"As am I. Besides, the rest of the security team would never be able to keep track of you." He teased as she jokingly narrowed her eyes at him. "Clarisse, about last night…"

She cut him off. "Joseph, please…"

He returned the favour by cutting her off. "Let me finish." He waited as her eyes trailed up and locked with his as she remained silent. "I need you to know that I can't find it in me to be sorry for what happened, regardless of the fact that you are my married queen, I just can't. I selfishly find myself wishing for the impossible, and I know that I can't do that either. It would be best if we remained strictly professional." It hurt him more than he thought it would to have to say this, but looking into her eyes, he didn't see any pain.

"You're right, it would be best, but it also would be impossible."

"I can't ask for you love Clarisse." Joseph's voice was softer now and far too quiet.

"No, you can't." She agreed. "But would it be fair to you if I asked you for your love?" He just looked at her with pure puzzlement in his eyes. "If I asked you to continue to love me as you do, would it be fair to you? Would your love for me hinder what love you could have for another?" The solemnly sad look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Joseph.

"There could never be anyone else. No one else is you or could ever be you."

"Suppose then," she began, walking passed him towards the window, "I asked you to continue to love me."

He turned and watched her, from the soft steps of her feet to the way her shoulders relaxed from their proper position. "You wouldn't even have to ask. I can't do anything but love you." He took a few steps forward, but stayed behind her a bit. He was on such an angle that he could see the side of her radiant face.

"If I were to ask for the sweet caress of your lips on mine." She added as her hand gently reached up to touch her lips as she remembered the magnificent feeling of his lips on her.

"I…" He began then stopped as she turned around to face him.

"I can't promise you a future Joseph, but I can promise to love you. Can you accept that? Would you be okay with that?" She asked as she looked down at her now clasped hands. As she continued to look down, she suddenly saw his feet inches from hers, so she looked up to see him right in front of her.

"The king." Was all Joseph needed to say, he knew that she knew what he was thinking.

"Has made his choice, and now it's my turn to make mine. He and I might be married, but you out of anyone know that we don't act like it. I've made my choice Joseph, and I want to be with you. I can't lose you Joseph and I…" She was cut off as he surged towards her lips and kissed her as if nothing else mattered. It was only she and him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck as one of her hands tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck. When their lips finally pulled apart, they didn't release their hold on each other, but rather stayed there holding each other so close that there was barely a centimetre between them. "I can't lose you." She repeated.

"You won't, I'm here."

"Can we give this a try Joseph?" Her eyes were almost sad, fearing he'd tell her no, but it would sting more, especially now after a kiss like that.

He saw that look in her eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. Rupert was once a good friend to Joseph, but now Joseph stood at the crossroads of love over his friend. Here Clarisse, the woman he loved, was, standing in his arms as he was in hers, asking him to be hers. While Rupert, his childhood friend had teated the woman Joseph loved and couldn't have, as far less than she was. She was perfect, but Rupert never treated her as such, and if Joseph were honest, that was one of the things that hurt him the most about about what he'd done to Clarisse. Even this new baby scandal didn't bother him nearly as much. He only realized he was thinking longer than he should be when he felt her arms loosen around him and almost fall to her sides. They only stopped and retook their place around his neck when he tightened his hold on her, drawing her as close as he could. "I want to." He finally spoke.

"But…?" She knew there was a 'but,' there had to be.

"If it were to be found out by someone." She knew that he was talking about Rupert.

"Then we will deal with it together, but this someone really can't complain, all things considered." She slid one of her hands around to gently caress his jaw. "Joseph?" She asked tenderly. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that answered her question. Nothing else mattered to him except the happiness of this stunning woman in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed by all too quickly. The press were persistent to have Clarisse comment about Rupert's mistress and the baby, but Clarisse refused. Clarisse was far too concerned about the man who was always one step behind her, the one who she wished she could openly choose. but having him in secret was good enough for her, and she hoped it was for him too. Without her royal status, she probably would've divorced Rupert a long time ago and marry the elegantly on-point man inches away from her.

The day of her anniversary to Rupert finally came, and she already hated it, even though she hadn't even seen him yet. As she walked into her office, it was flooded with roses of all different colours. Her eyes dancing around the room to the colours. Though the flowers had consumed her, the lack of Joseph's presence hadn't gone unnoticed by her. She heard the door close behind her, so she turned to see Rupert standing there, a bright smile on his face. "Good morning darling, happy anniversary." He walked over to her, took her hands and gave her a small peck on the lips as she smiled dutifully at him.

"Happy anniversary." She replied sweetly though the words tasted sour on her lips.

"I wish we had more time to spend together today," He began trying to act like he was the perfect husband, "but unfortunately, we don't have much. I had hoped though that you would join me for dinner? My suite, eight o'clock?"

"Of course." She smiled but not at Rupert, she smiled at her head of security as he walked in through the door.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, Your Highness," he bowed to them in turn, "I don't wish to intrude." He turned and started walking back through the door.

"Joseph, it's quite alright, I was leaving anyways." Rupert called after him, and gave him a smile as he reentered the room. "Eight o'clock." He smiled at Clarisse, kissed her cheek, then left closing the door after himself.

"Good morning Joseph." Her smile grew bigger as he walked towards her. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, before this simple action was more out of duty, but now— now it meant something far more.

"You know, for a queen, you're terrible with secrets." Joseph stated half jokingly.

"I beg to differ." She stated as she took her seat behind her desk and pondered for a moment. "How do you mean?" She finally asked.

"Well, you weren't smiling at all to the king when he was talking to you, then your face lit up when you looked over at me. Anyone could have picked up on it."

"I'm sorry Joseph." She looked down at her desk. "I was just so happy to see you. Seeing you is one of the best parts of my day." She looked back up at him as he took a few steps to stand right in front of her desk.

"I feel much the same, but we must be careful."

"Okay Joseph, you're right." She gave in with a sigh.

"Would it cheer you up if I told you a secret?" He asked, leaning over her desk a little. She nodded and leaned in a little closer as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Clarisse."

"I love you too Joseph." As they pulled back, Joseph first noticed her radiant smile had once again returned. He then walked over to the desk in the corner of the room that she had, had brought into the room for him.

"Thank you Joseph." She looked up at him.

"For what?" He asked as he sat down in his chair and looked across the room at her.

"The roses. I know they were your idea. Rupert would have most likely gotten me a lily."

"A lily? Really? But you hate lilies!" He protested.

"I know, but he doesn't. So thank you Joseph. Even though they're technically from Rupert, thank you Joseph. They're beautiful. You even found my favourite colours of roses." She admired the roses on her desk in front of her, they were yellow long-stem with red tips. She always said they were her favourite because they easily drew her into a trance of pure perfection.

"Of course I know what you like." He finally decided on saying.

Hours later, Clarisse had kindly declined on spending the night in Rupert's suite, and made it back to hers as fast as she could after having dinner with him. She loved Rupert because he was the father to her sons, and she respected him as a friend, but she didn't want to spend the night with a man she didn't love. She entered her suite to see a vase on her coffee table with eight of her favourite roses in it, and a small envelope leaning against the vase. She smiled and picked up the envelope and withdrew a small card from it. it read,

"Dearest Clarisse,

I had thought of getting you a rose

for every second I've loved you, but

there weren't enough roses. So I got

you one for every day you've known

of my love.

x"


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about two weeks, and things are starting to calm down. The press are still trying to have Clarisse release a public comment about Rupert's mistress, but she keeps refusing. Joseph and Clarisse have been finding time to be together, be it a five minute walk through her rose gardens, or a drink at night that lasts a couple hours. This particular morning, Joseph was in the queen's office (as per usual,) but the king joined him. "Okay Joseph, it's been weeks. You have to tell me." Rupert said.

"Tell you what exactly, Sire?"

"Who is she? Is she on staff here?"

"She?" Joseph repeated.

"You know, the woman you've been dressing a little nicer for." Rupert gleamed at his old friend giving him a knowing smile.

"This is how I always dress." Joseph protested.

"You hate ties." Rupert said point-blank. "Yet for the past nearly month you've been wearing them. You've switched your leather jacket out to a suit jacket whenever you're indoors. If I know you like I think I do, you wouldn't just do that for anyone, especially not give up your jacket for someone. You must really love this woman. So come on, out with it. Who is she?"

"Sire, I honestly don't know what to say here." Joseph was trying to work out how to talk himself out of this one, when, of course, Clarisse picks that moment to walk in.

"You could tell me who." Rupert egged him on.

"Pardon?" Clarisse asked as she stepped closer to them.

"Ah, good morning darling. Would you mind helping me make a point to Joseph?"

"I suppose it depends on what point you're making. He is rather stubborn so he might not accept it even if I were to agree." Clarisse added.

"That's true." Rupert agreed. "But haven't you noticed that Joseph has changed how he dresses? He now wears a coat and tie, and not because he has to. I think he's in love with someone on staff, but he won't tell me who it is." Rupert explained proudly.

"I agree that Joseph has been wearing a full suit more often, but did it ever occur to you that perhaps it's because he's getting older and is changing?" She knew Joseph would get her back for that age comment, so she smiled widely at him as he slightly glared at her, not enough though to get the king's attention.

"No, there has to be a woman. I've known this man for quite some time. He's in love, he just won't tell me whom he's in love with."

"If I may Your Highness?" Joseph finally cut in and Rupert nodded. "Her Majesty is right on this one. Suits are far more respectable than a leather jacket."

"I don't believe that for a second Joseph. One day you'll accidentally let it slip." Rupert grinned.

"With all due respect Sire, wouldn't there first have to be someone for me to 'let it slip'?"

"He's got you there Rupert." Clarisse pipped up.

"Clarisse, the man is wearing cufflinks too. He's never been this proper for as long as I've known him."

"Maybe he's changed?"Clarisse offered.

"Or maybe a woman has changed him."

Clarisse sighed. "I tried Joseph."

"And I appreciate it, Your Majesty." He smiled a soft smile at her.

"Just promise me I'll know before your wedding day." Rupert finally gave in.

"If I ever do get married, you have my word Sire. But as of now, I really don't see that happening." Clarisse looked at Joseph and tried to hide how his words stung her. She knew that with Rupert, and with being queen, she wouldn't be able to give him everything. But she never thought about him getting married. Perhaps him setting down somewhere and having kids. She began to wonder if she was what was preventing him from having that. She was so deep in thought that she completely missed Rupert leaving the room and missed the first couple times Joseph called her name to try and snap her back to reality.

"Hmm?" She finally responded.

"I asked if you were okay." His eyes showed his worry and compassion for her, but she couldn't help but wonder if waiting around for a married queen, to perhaps never get to be with her, was truly what he wanted.

"I can't give you everything Joseph."

"Pardon?" He hadn't a clue as to where this came from, and he hoped she wasn't talking about what he thought she was.

"I might never be able to give you everything Joseph. Marriage. A family. You would miss out on these things because of me and it's unfair of me to ask this of you."

"But you are not asking. Clarisse, I could never marry someone I don't love, and no one will ever be you. I don't care if we will ever actually be together. What matters is that you know how I feel about you and you feel the same. Nothing else beyond that matters to me. I may never marry, or have my own kids, but, for me at lease, I don't think I could ever were it not out of love."

"Is this what you really want Joseph? To be with someone who may never be able to give you what you deserve?"

"It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." He quoted her favourite poet (Tennyson). "I'd risk everything for you, even knowing I may never be with you."

"Thank you Joseph." She nearly whispered and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Joseph?" a voice in his earpiece questioned.

Joseph pressed the button on him microphone. "Here."

"The king is requesting to see you."

He pressed the button again. "On my way." He then turned back to Clarisse. "It's the king asking for me." She nodded and watched him leave, before beginning with the stack of paperwork on her desk.

—

"Come." The king called, so Joseph slipped inside his office and closed the door. "That will be all." Rupert nodded to his personal security, and watched as he left the room swiftly, closing the door behind him. "Please, sit." Rupert gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk from him.

Joseph took a seat then finally said, "You asked for me, Sire?"

"I did. I was wondering, is Clarisse alright?"

"Pardon?" Joseph questioned.

"She seems, not like herself. Is she still angry about the baby?"

"Not to my knowledge Sire, though she refuses to speak to the press about it." Joseph offered.

"She isn't happy, is she Joseph?" He looked down at his folded hands on the desk.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You out of anyone know that while in the palace we run in two different circles, as it were. We don't act as though we love each other, sometimes, we act as though we don't even know each other. Perhaps it's time she and I started acting as a married couple. I know she doesn't love me as her husband, nor I particularly love her as my wife, but perhaps it's time we learned to try. Tell me Joseph, if you were to try and win over Clarisse's heart, how would you do so?" Joseph felt like he was going to be sick, but, he was the king and though Joseph was in love with the queen, he knew it wasn't his place to ask for her love. The only person who had the right to ask for her love was her husband.

"I'm not entirely sure, Your Highness." Slipped out of his mouth before he thought about what he was saying. Of course he knew what the queen would love, but Joseph couldn't help this feeling of jealousy, even though he had no right to feel it.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll start with flowers. She likes lilies, right?"

"She hates lilies, roses are her favourites." Joseph replied.

"Yes of course," Rupert tried to act like he'd just forgotten, when really he didn't have a clue. "I suppose I'll start with roses. If you think of anything, please let me know Joseph."

Joseph nodded. "Yes, Your Highness." Joseph checked his watch. "If that is all, Sire, Her Majesty has a meeting in half an hour, so we must be off."

"Of course. Thank you Joseph." Joseph left the room and hated that he was jealous. Hated that he was now conscripted into helping the king win over his wife, and the woman Joseph's heart belonged to. But he knew that he had to do it, and the pain he'd feel from it would be worth it, just to see her smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon arriving back at the palace, Joseph was escorting Clarisse back to her office when they found Rupert waiting out front of it. "Joseph, give us a minute?" Rupert asked and Joseph nodded. Clarisse walked into her office and Rupert followed, as Joseph closed the door after them and stood guard. "For you." Rupert said as he brought his hand from behind his back out to show her a dozen red roses.

"Thank you Rupert. But what are they for?" She smiled as she took them from him.

"I had hoped that you and I could spend the evening together. Perhaps have dinner and just spend time together." He replied.

"That sounds nice."

"Wonderful." He smiled. "Meet me at eight?"

"Of course." She answered as he leaned in and kissed her. Then he left, and Joseph walked in and took a seat at his desk busying himself with paperwork. He figured it would distract him from the fact that what he thought he had was Clarisse was short-lived and now over. "Joseph?"

He looked up at her. "Your Majesty."

"Are you alright?" Her eyes beaming with concern as she stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Joseph," her voice now stern. "We've talked about you addressing me by my title before. What's wrong? What's happened?" As stern as her voice was, her eyes were sad.

"Nothing is wrong." He lied. "It would just be improper of me to address you by anything less."

"Why is that?"

"I'm simply your head of security, and you are my queen and employer." He couldn't look at her now, he knew the hurt look he would see on her face had he dared to look.

"You are much more than that, you know this Joseph. Now tell me what's going on."

He sighed. He knew she wouldn't let it go, so he gave in. "His Highness has asked for my help in getting both you and he to love each other as husband and wife. So I will respect the king's wishes and do as he asked. Which also means that what has happened between you and I must stay in the past."

Clarisse couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rupert never gave a damn before, and they've been married for nine years! Now all of a sudden one of his affairs ends up carrying his child so he wants to make it right with her. To top it off, the only man she ever really loved was willing to give up on his love for her because of Rupert. "Joseph…"

He finally looked up at her. "It's alright, really." He tried to mask his pain behind a small smile. Clarisse startled him by leaning over and kissing him passionately. She'd never kissed him like this before, but somehow he gave in and kissed her back. He stood up mid-kiss and pulled her in closer to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they finally pulled out of the kiss, many moments later, the rested their foreheads against one another's and she whispered, "You are the only man I could ever love."

"But the king is trying to be a good husband to you." He protested, but held her tighter.

"I don't care Joseph. He is my husband because I was promised to him. But if I could choose for myself…" He gasped. She'd never said that to him before. "Don't leave me now, Joseph. I need you." As there was a knock on the door they both quickly pulled away and took a few steps away from each other right as the door opened.

"Joseph." Rupert said.

"Sire, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. Clarisse, would you mind if I borrowed him for a few moments?"

"By all means." She smiled. Joseph walked over to her, and kissed the back of her hand as he bowed, then he left with the king.

Rupert lead Joseph back to his suite where he was preparing to have dinner with his wife in a few short hours. "What do you think? Candles or no candles? Music or no music?"

"A few candles, maybe two or three, but have one in the centre of the table. and soft music, perhaps classical?" Joseph offered.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Sire." Joseph nodded.

"I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Joseph questioned.

"Clarisse and I are two very different people Joseph. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she likes things done her way, and she's stubborn to the bitter end."

"I'm sure all will go well tonight Your Highness." Joseph gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure she will appreciate the candles and music?"

"Of course Sire, she's a romantic at heart." He was afraid he let too much slip there, but was grateful for Rupert's next comment which made him believe he hadn't.

"You are around her the most because you protect her. I'm sure she's opened up more to you about random things such as this."

"Indeed." Joseph said, glad he dodged a bullet.

"For your help, I want you to take the night off." Rupert smiled. "Also the woman you're seeing, if she's on staff, tell her I told you she has the night off too, so you may enjoy the evening together."

'Too bad the woman I'm seeing will be here with you.' Joseph thought. "Sire, I thought it was made quite clear that there is no one."

"I'm convinced that, that is just a story you're trying to tell. If there really is someone, you deserve a night alone with her Joseph. You do so much around here. Take the night off."

Joseph decided just to give in. "Thank you Sire." Joseph then returned to Clarisse's office until she was off to meet Rupert. When he walked into the room, he slumped down into his chair and let out a soundless sigh. He knew quite will that her eyes were on him, but he didn't speak, he let her go first.

"That bad?" She asked.

"The king gave me the night off." He sat up straight and looked over at her.

"Well, that's nice of him. You really do deserve a night off." She smiled.

"He also told me to tell the woman I'm seeing that if she's on staff here, that she too may have the night off, so we can spend it together."

"He's really persistent about that, isn't he?"

"He is indeed."

—

Hours later, Joseph is in his suite trying not to think about the fact that Clarisse was having dinner with Rupert. That Rupert was trying to romance Clarisse. That he had helped Rupert, and most importantly, that he was jealous of him. With his shirt unbuttoned, he poured himself a drink, hoping it would help him relax a little. As he sat down on the sofa in the main room of his suite, his drink on the table in front of him, He took off his cufflinks and really looked at them. His initials engraved on the gold in the most beautiful cursive he'd ever seen. Then as he turned it in his hand, he noticed something on the back, so he took a closer look. On the back of them both, there was a heart engraved and the letter C beside it. He then thought of that day and how later on that evening she had asked him to kiss her. At that thought, he was brought back by a knock on the door. So he set the cufflinks down carefully on the table as if they were the most fragile thing he'd ever held. He then got up from where he was sitting and was surprised to find Clarisse standing on the other side of the door. "Your Majesty." Joseph bowed his head a little.

"May I come in?" Joseph nodded and ushered his hand as if to say 'after you,' and he closed the door behind her. "Thank you." She said as he turned to face her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Joseph asked.

"I needed to see you." She paused as Joseph raised an eyebrow. She looked at Joseph and realized that his shirt was undone and she could perfectly see his toned chest. She was openly staring at his body so he cleared his throat to gather her attention yet again.

"You needed to see me?" He reminded her.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I just, wow." She said, her eyes wandering back to his chest.

Joseph laughed a little. "Do I need to button up my shirt so that you won't get distracted?"

"No." She said, probably a little too quickly. "I just wanted to see you this evening. I needed to see you."

He gestured to the sofa, and waited for her to sit. "Care for a drink?" He asked, walking over to his little bar.

"The usual." She smiled. He poured her, her usually glass of white wine, then sat beside her as he handed her the glass. "Thank you."

"How was your evening with the king?" Joseph asked, hating himself for asking.

"It was fine, we ate, talked, then I left and came to you."

"Hmm." Was all Joseph could say as he looked away.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, taking his hand.

"No, it's quite alright." He looked back at her.

"What have you been doing all evening?"

'Sitting here and trying to convince myself that I'm not bothered by what all is happening.' He thought. "Nothing really, just thinking."

"What about?" She asked sweetly.

"About you, just like always." He wasn't exactly lying, but there were defiantly things he was withholding. She leaned in to kiss him and was startled that he hadn't kissed her back.

"Joseph?" Her worry evident in her voice.

"I can't compete with him, Clarisse." He blurted it and he was more shocked than she was that he said it.

"Compete? You're not competing with anyone, I'm yours, remember?" He looked away. "Joseph, do you mean to tell me that you're jealous?" She giggled a bit, but stopped when he shot her a look. "Why are you jealous?"

"I don't know." He sighed, ashamed.

"Honestly Joseph, if anyone of you should be jealous, it should be Rupert." His eyes softened as he stared at her. "Don't doubt me Joseph."

"I don't." He said as he watched her set her glass down and take his other hand in hers. "I just don't like helping him try and romance you. It's one of the worst things I've ever felt." He confessed.

"I'm sorry that he's having you do that."

"It's not like I can say 'no.'"

"I know." She hung her head.

He released one of her hands and cupped her cheek as she looked back up at him. "No matter how I'm to help the king, please remember that I love you." His eyes pleading and they were burning right through her heart.

"I could never forget, just as I could never deny my love for you." She then leaned in again to kiss him and was delighted to feel him kissing her back. "I should probably go now." She said as they pulled apart. She stood up, still holding his hand, and he walked with her over to the door.

"Good night, Clarisse." Joseph said, and she kissed him one last time, then left. He only just sat back down when came a second knock at the door. With a small sigh, he stood up and answered the door to find the king there. "Your Highness." Joseph bowed.

"Do you have a minute Joseph?" Joseph ushered into his room and closed the door as the king walked in and took a seat in the sofa. Out in the hall, before Rupert knocked on Joseph's door, he saw Clarisse leave through it, and now, sitting across from him was Joseph with his shirt undone. Rupert didn't comment, but he felt like he didn't need to. "How did this evening go, Sire? If I may ask."

"I fell it went rather well, thank you. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He paused as Joseph straighten up in the chair he was now sitting in. "You've courted women before, I'm sure. What do I do from here?"

"Show Her Majesty that you care for her through small things, be spontaneous. I'm sure she will appreciate the effort."

"Such as?"

'He's clueless about his own wife.' Joseph thought. "Well, you brought her flowers today, perhaps chocolates?"

"Yes, of course!" Rupert responded as if it were the best idea he'd ever heard. "Thank you Joseph." He smiled as he stood up.

"My pleasure, Your Highness." Joseph bowed his head, then as the king walked over towards the door to leave, Joseph hurried over to open the door for him— a habit that he'd acquired for Clarisse.

"Thanks again." Rupert said as he left.

Joseph closed the door and leaned against it as he released a long sigh. He looked down at his feet and realized that his shirt was still wide open. 'Damn, and with how soon he came in after Clarisse left, he might have seen her leave!' He thought as his eyes grew wide. This is a problem.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Joseph was surprised when he walked into Clarisse's office to find she was already there. "You're early." He commented with a small smile.

"Much to do today, Joseph." She didn't look up, so Joseph just went over to her planner to see what outings she had and when. As he approached her desk and reached out for the planner, Clarisse looked up at him and gave him one of her brightest smiles. "Good morning, Joseph." She whispered and said in a way that sounded far to sensual to just be a greeting.

"And to you as well, my queen." He replied as he lifted up her planner to study it. He looked it over once, then set it back down and walked over to his desk.

"That was quick." She mused. "I thought that because I had so many things today it might take you a good five minutes to go over the schedule."

"I have a great memory. All I need to do is look over it once and I've got it." He smiled as she looked up at him.

"I might have to put your memory to good use one day." She smirked then looked back down at her paperwork.

'This definitely isn't innocent anymore.' Joseph thought.

The door opened, and Joseph looked up to see the king walk in. Joseph was immediately on his feet and bowed. "Good morning Your Highness." Joseph said.

"Good morning, Joseph." Rupert nodded in his direction, as he walked over to Clarisse. "Good morning Clarisse. Busy?"

She set her pen down and by the look in her eyes, Joseph could tell that she didn't welcome the distraction, but she wore a soft smile that could convince just about anyone else. "You needed something?" She ignored his question.

"Actually, yes. Joseph," Rupert began and turned to look at Joseph as Joseph bowed again. "I have an assignment for you."

"Yes Sire?"

"I've decided that I would rather have my chief of security looking out for myself. I believe that our second in command is more than capable of taking care of the queen."

"No." Clarisse stood and basically growled, thus getting the king to turn back to her is surprise.

"No?" He questioned. "Last I checked, I was the king." A sly, almost evil grin slipped across the king's mouth. Joseph looked at the queen and saw how visible she allowed her pain. Joseph knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that the king had seen Clarisse leave his suite the night before, and now this was punishment for it.

"Yes Sire." Joseph bowed, and saw Clarisse's jaw drop.

"Joseph…?" She was dumbfounded.

"I will do as I'm told." Was all Joseph could say, he couldn't look at her again, her pained looks were like being stabbed in the heart. Joseph watched as his second in command walked in and took his place standing against the wall.

"Come Joseph." Rupert demanded as he made his way out of Clarisse's office. Joseph reluctantly followed the king out and closed the door after himself.

 **I know this chapter was short, but there's a lot more to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

Night took far too long for it to fall on the palace in Joseph's opinion. But alas, the king finally retired to his suite. Joseph knew he and Clarisse needed to talk, and he knew exactly where he would find her: her gardens. As Joseph approached, he saw his second in command standing close to ten feet away from the queen. "You may go." Joseph told him.

"But I must escort the queen back to her chambers." He protested.

"I think I am more than capable of doing that, don't you?" Joseph just stared him down.

Afraid of Joseph, he stuttered out a "Yes sir." And all but ran away from Joseph.

"Do you delight in scaring your staff, Joseph?" Her back was turned to him, but she knew there would be a smirk on his face.

"I find that they work better when they're afraid." She then turned to look at him as he walked closer to her. He saw the red streaks down her face from what must've been a wicked crying episode. "I'm here." He whispered as he held his arms open wide for her.

"He shouldn't have done that." She whispered into his shoulder as she encased herself in Joseph's arms. "He had no reason to."

"Actually, I think he might have had fair reason to." She pulled a way a little, while not leaving Joseph's arms and looked at him inquisitively, so he continued. "He came to see me last night, just moments after you did in fact. He must have seen you leave, and I hadn't realized until after that my shirt wasn't done up. He probably has suspicions about the nature of your visit, and my attire didn't help."

"He's still jumping to conclusions." She protested.

"So what if he is Clarisse? He would be right, and he's the king, he makes the rules and I have to follow them."

"What about me? Don't my opinions matter?"

"Of course they do, my love. Your opinions matter the most to me. But he is the king, and my job as head of security is to protect the crown. That includes His Highness."

"It's not fair." She exclaimed.

"Sometimes life isn't fair. But I promise, I will always make time to see you." After a few more minutes, Joseph walked with her back to her suite, said goodnight then walked off to his own suite.

When she heard his footsteps fade down the hall, she then set off to Rupert's suite. She knocked on the door and waited, hating every second of what was going on in her mind. "Clarisse!" Rupert was shocked to say the least when he opened the door to see his wife standing there.

"Good evening Rupert. Do you have a minute?"

"Please." Rupert gestured into his suite. He closed the door slowly after her, check down the hall both ways to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you okay Rupert?"

"As well as I was early today." He was clearly confused.

"We should talk about what happened this morning." She said as she gracefully took a seat on the sofa.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked coldly.

"How about we start with why."

"Perhaps because there is something going on with you two." He was fuming.

"How about you ask me before you jump to conclusions."

"Fine! Were you or were you not in his suite last night?"

"I was." She admitted. "I was thanking him for helping you yesterday. I know that romance isn't easy for either of us Rupert. I was thanking him for helping you last night, it meant a lot to me." She lied.

Rupert lightened up a little, he hadn't considered that, then he remember that Joseph's shirt was undone. His face soured again. "And he was virtually half naked during this talk?"

"Not when I was there." She lied again. "He was prim and proper. His tie may have been slightly loosened, but other than that…" She trailed off.

"Oh." Was all Rupert said, perhaps he had overreacted.

"Was he not that way when you stopped by?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Rupert replied weakly.

"I'm sure he just didn't plan on company. I will speak to him." She offered.

"No, it's fine."

"But Rupert, you asked me to trust him. The last time I had the second in command watching over me, it didn't go well, remember?" He grunted, hating that she was right. "Frankly, today didn't go well, for any of us four. Can't we go back to how it was yesterday? I think it might be best, for us all. Don't you?"

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry I overreacted. I know what I thought I saw would never happen. I trust him with my life, and yours. Plus, there is someone in his life, I can't see him doing that to her."

"Exactly. Are we okay now, Rupert?"

"Yes. Please tell Joseph I'm sorry. I'll go speak to his second, and tell him that he will be with me tomorrow." He felt disgusted with himself.

"Thank you Rupert." She smiled then left. She went straight down to Joseph's suite and knocked enthusiastically on his door. As he opened the door, she just walked in and passed him, waiting for him to close the door.

"Clarisse?"

"I talked to Rupert. I told him everything he saw was a misunderstanding. He then agreed that today didn't go well. He's taking back your second, and you're with me again come morning!" She spoke so fast it was hard for him to keep up.

"One more time?" He heard her, he just couldn't really believe it.

She walked over to him and stood not even a foot away from him. "It's you and me Joseph."

"How…?"

"It doesn't matter Joseph." She paused and searched his eyes. "Joseph?" He leaned in and kissed her.

—

"Yes Your Majesty?" Joseph's second asked the king the next morning.

"Close the door, this stays between us." He did as he was told then walked over to the king's desk. "I have a favour to ask of you, and I know it won't be easy, but I need it done."

"Of course, how may I serve you, my king?"

"Watch Joseph." The king looked up to meet the shocked eyes of the man who stood before him.

"Pardon?"

"I need you to watch Joseph, and don't be seen."

"May I ask why?"

"No, you may not. Just watch him, and tell me if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"As you wish." The man bowed.

"Now leave me." Rupert ordered, and watched as the door closed behind the man, and he was now alone with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few weeks and everything is fading back to normal around the castle. Rupert's affair is soon to give birth now but is under the constant protection of a member of the security team. Clarisse and Joseph are still engaging in their hidden romance, even if it's just a glance across the room and they catch each others eyes. They're both happy, and hating the relationship too. They're happy to be with one another, but hating to hide it, and hating the few moments they actually have. Rupert has stopped asking for Joseph's assistance in wooing his wife, and Clarisse has agreed to join him once a week for a romantic dinner in his suite, or rather, as romantic as he can make it. Joseph's second-in-command has still been reporting back to Rupert, but there's never been anything new to report, no lines crossed.

"Joseph?"

"Clarisse?" He looked up at her from across the room, only in moments like this, when it was only them did he dare use her first name, especially when she seemed upset, he found that it seemed to comfort her somehow. "What's wrong?"

"Rupert's been leaving the palace everyday at the same time." She stood and looked out the window as she heard his footsteps come to a stop beside her. "He doesn't have meetings, but he just leaves. Where does he go?" He turned to look at her as she dared a look back at him. She knew just by the look on his face, so she looked back out the window and watched Rupert get into the car, but noticed that Joseph's second-in-command was not with him. "When is the baby due?"

"Two days."

"Who is supposed to be watching Rupert?"

"My second of course." He was confused, she knew the answer, but why was she asking?

"Then why is he not with Rupert?"

"What?" Joseph took a step closer to the window and noticed that someone else was taking the king, and his second was nowhere to be seen. "One moment." Joseph was now rather upset, he trained this man, and yet he was failing his duties, so Joseph took it personally. He opened the door to find his second-in-command with his ear pressed to the door. Joseph grabbled him by his jacket and pulled him into the office, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Why are you not with the king?!"

"I, um…"

"Answer me!" Joseph pulled tighter at his jacket.

"Joseph, calm down." Clarisse said from behind him. "I'm sure there's a good reason."

Joseph released his jacket with a little bit of a push. "Why are you not with the king?" Joseph repeated much more calmly.

"He gave me an assignment." The man choked out, obviously scared of the wrath of Joseph.

"What assignment is so important to leave him unprotected?" Joseph nearly growled.

"Um…" He stammered.

"Answer him." Clarisse said calmly yet demandingly as she walked up to stand beside Joseph.

"I've been asked to keep surveillance."

"For what purpose? Wy wasn't I notified?" Joseph wouldn't let up.

"I'm not sure why, the king didn't say."

"What are you keeping watch of?" Clarisse asked.

"Um…" He gulped audibly trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

"Yes?" Clarisse was starting to get a littler frustrated too, but unlike Joseph, she hid it well.

"His Highness has asked me to watch over Joseph, My Queen." He bowed his head but still refused to make eye contact.

"Me? What did I do?!"

"What all have you told the king?" Clarisse asked. "What specifically are you looking for?"

"I'm unsure. All I've told the king thus far is that Joseph is more that fulfilling his duties."

"Joseph? Please give us a minute." Clarisse turned her head to look at him.

"You're Majesty, I don't think—"

"Joseph."

He sighed. "Very well. I'll be just outside." With that, he left and closed the door after himself.

"Please, take a seat." Clarisse gestured to one of the chairs by her desk, as she took a seat back in her chair. Reluctantly, the man took a seat, and finally looked up to meet the queen's eyes. "How long have you been watching Joseph?"

"Nearly four weeks." He answered weakly.

"To what extent?"

"Only until he returns to his suite at night."

"Why?" She probed.

"To ensure that his work is done properly."

"Do you know this for certain?" She tried again.

"No, I don't, Your Highness. However it seems to be the only logical thing. Joseph does his work, and does it well, but that's the only thing he ever seems to do, so what else could it be?"

"I see your point. Thank you."

"Your Highness, I wasn't supposed to mention it to anyone, yourself included, so if—"

"I understand. Thank you." He bowed then left and Joseph stormed in and slammed the door after himself. "Joseph, please calm down."

"How can I when I'm under suspicion by the king?"

"Joseph, please." Her frustration now showing through the tone of her voice.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He stated, not wanted to push her farther.

She sighed then turned to look at him. "You have a right to be mad." She agreed. "But we don't know the full story just yet. It's best not to jump to conclusions." She made her way back over to the window and stared at the front gates.

"Clarisse?" Joseph stood and watched her, he'd never seen her like this and he was truthfully more afraid of her than worried for her at this point.

"I think I understand." She said after a long pause.

"Understand what, exactly?"

"She's about to give birth, Joseph." Clarisse replied, as if that were somehow supposed to answer his question.

"I don't follow."

She then turned to look at him. "It's all about the Renaldi name. He had an affair that has lead to this."

"And? What does that have to do with having someone tailing me constantly?"

"If I were to— if we were to… The Renaldi name would be finished."

"But he thinks I'm seeing a fellow staff member."

"Keep letting him think that. It might just work."

"What might work? You're not giving me much here to go off of."

She walked over to him and was only inches away. "Do you trust me?" She finally asked.

"With my life."

That took her back because of the irony— he was the one who was to be protecting her life, not the other way around. "Let Rupert believe you're seeing someone on staff. I'll deal with Rupert."

 **I know it's been a while since I've posted more for this story. But I hope this makes up for it. More is coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Joseph." Joseph froze as he heard the king's voice from behind him. Joseph was still mad, and he felt completely justified in his anger.

"Your Highness." Joseph turned on his heels and bowed.

"My office."

"Yes Sire." Joseph followed the king and stayed at least three paces behind him the entire time.

"Take a seat." Rupert gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk once the office door was closed. Joseph swiftly took a seat and followed Rupert with his eyes as Rupert made his way around to his chair and sat down.

"What can I help you with Sire?" Joseph tried to sound casual.

"She's in labour."

"Are you going to the hospital? Do I need to arrange security for—"

"No." Rupert cut Joseph off. "I would like Clarisse to go, but I know she won't."

"The queen?" Joseph was stunned. "Why?"

"Well, it would show that she's willing to get passed this. It would also be kind of her to stay with the child and the mother, you know, for support."

"So you want me to…" Joseph trailed off.

"Yes, I want you to ask her. She'll listen to you."

"But Sire, to be fair, I can suggest something and she still can say no. She hardly ever takes my advice unless her security is in jeopardy."

Rupert laughed a little. "Stubborn to the bitter end. Please Joseph? I could easily order you to, but I'm asking you, as a friend."

That stung him. 'What kind of friend would have someone constantly tailing their friend? Then again, what kind of friend would fall in love with his friend's wife?' Joseph thought. Joseph took a deep breath, then finally said, "Okay. I'll go and ask her." Joseph stood up and walked to the door.

"Joseph?" Joseph turned around to look at the king. "Thank you." With that Joseph nodded and left.

As Joseph walked into Clarisse's office, she was once again, standing in front of the window, her hands clasped together behind her back. "Not now." She said without even turning around.

"It's me." Joseph said, and she turned around in shock.

"Oh, Joseph, I'm sorry."

"You needn't be. You're going through a lot." She nodded at his words. "Sit with me? There's something I want to talk to you about." He sat on the sofa and was joined by Clarisse so close to him that their sides were pressed together. He then diverged, after a deep breath, into what he'd just spoken with the king about.

"He what?!" She nearly yelled as she rose to her feet.

"Clarisse…" Joseph said calmly.

"No. Not happening. Out of the question." She breathed as she began pacing the room. "How could he ask that of me? How dare he tell you to ask me!"

"He didn't tell me to, he asked me to. He said that you'd listen to me, which is why he wanted me to ask. To which I told him that you hardly ever listen to me unless it has to do with your safety." She looked over at him and a grin graced her lips, and he couldn't help but smile at her in return.

"Well, you're not wrong there." She cooed as she sat beside him again.

"So, what do you think?" Joseph questioned as his smiled faded and he watched her's fade as well.

She let out a long sigh. "Very well. But I'm leaving shortly after the child is born." She replied sternly.

"I'll gather up a security team…"

"No."

"No?"

"All I need is you." She smiled.

"Very well." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. "She we head out then?"

"If we must."

They were at the hospital less than an hour later, and after the nurses got over their shock of her being there, they pointed Clarisse and Joseph in the direction of the delivery room. They stood outside and looked through the window, the woman was beautiful. 'It;s easy to see why Rupert had been with her. She seemed frazzled, but not in a lot of pain, so it must be in between contractions.' Clarisse thought.

"Are you okay? Are you ready?" Joseph asked her, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"No, but I must."

Joseph nodded. "I'll be right out here if you need me." Clarisse took a deep breath and walked into the room. Joseph watched from the window, the woman seemed shocked that Clarisse was there at all, which was understandable. After a few moments the woman was screaming in pain, and Clarisse hurried over and took her hand. 'She's stronger than she looks.' Joseph mused as he watched Clarisse, he couldn't begin to imagine what being here was like for her, watching this woman, knowing that the child is her husband's.

After a couple hours, a doctor and a few nurses rushed in and Joseph turned away from the window, that was something he was sure he didn't want to see. Many minutes later the door opened and Clarisse grabbed Joseph's arm and pulled him into the room before he could say anything. "She's beautiful." Clarisse sigh as she watched the baby in her mother's arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" The baby's mother looked up at Clarisse and smiled.

"What? No, I couldn't." Clairsse stammered.

"I insist." Before Clarisse could say another word, the baby was put in her arms, Joseph watched in awe as Clarisse held the child.

"Have you named her?" Clarisse finally asked as she kept looking at the baby.

"I was thinking Rose."

"Roses are so pure and innocent, just like this little one." Clarisse smiled, it was her first genuine smile since this entire situation began.

"It suits her." Joseph finally spoke, and Clarisse smiled up at him.

"I couldn't agree more." The mother replied.

"Joseph?"

"Your Majesty?" Joseph stepped closer to her.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"No, I'm not good with kids, I—" He was cut off by Clarisse placing Rose in his arms. "She's so small and precious."

As Joseph gently started to rock Rose to sleep, Rose's mother turned to Clarisse and whispered, "He'll make a great father one day."

"That he will." Clarisse smiled at Joseph with the baby, but her smile slowly fell.

—

Joseph and Clarisse didn't return back to the palace until around two or three in the morning. Upon arrival, they found Rupert pacing the front foyer. "How'd it go? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Joseph made a mental note of how the king never asked Clarisse if she herself was okay.

"She's fine, the baby's fine. It's a girl."

"A girl." Rupert repeated.

"Rose, she's incredibly sweet, but it's been a long day, so if you'll excuse me…" She started to walk away with Joseph on her tail.

"Joseph, a word." Rupert called after them.

Clarisse stopped as did Joseph. "See me after?" She whispered. Joseph nodded as she continued on her way.

"Your Highness?" Joseph bowed to Rupert.

"Thank you Joseph."

"Anything for the crown, Sire."

"I didn't ask you because I'm the king, Joseph."

"I recognize that, however, if I may be honest…" Joseph paused and continued after Rupert nodded. "I didn't want to ask her, and had I not view it as you, the king, asking, I wouldn't have."

"Can I ask why?"

"She's hurt, Sire. This situation may be hard for you, but I promise you, it's worse for the queen. How would you feel if the situation were reverse?"

Rupert paused and thought carefully, when he finally decided on, "I hadn't considered it."

After a few moments, Joseph asked, "Sire, is there anything else I can do?"

Rupert cleared his throat and came back from his daydream. "No, I'm sorry. You may go."

"Good night Your Highness." Joseph bowed then walked to Clarisse's suite, he barely knocked once when the door opened and Clarisse pulled him inside. "Are you okay?" He asked as he took her face in-between his hands.

"I'm…" She sighed. "I don't know. How am I supposed to feel? How would you feel?"

"If it were me, I'd be upset, I'd probably lock myself in my room for some time, because I deserve to be upset."

"Joseph…" She breathed as a tear slithered down her cheek. Joseph gently stroked his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the stray tear.

"It's okay to cry Clarisse." And that did it for her. She was raised to hold her tongue, to hide her emotions, and here Joseph was, giving her permission to let he feelings show. She just started crying and couldn't stop. So Joseph pulled her into a hug and let her soak his shirt in her tears.

"This is only going to get worse, Joseph." Her worry shown through her voice as her voice cracked.

"My job is to protect you Clarisse, and I intend to do just that. You will never have to go through this alone."

"I don't know where I'd be without you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Sire?" Joseph's second-in-command began while alone with the king in the king's office.

"What is it?" Rupert looked up at the man to see he looked uneasy.

"You had asked me to tell you if anything strange should occur with Joseph…" He began.

"Yes, and?"

"I was on duty last night and I happened to see Joseph walk into the queen's suite late last night. I thought it suspicious, given the hour and—"

"Enough." Rupert demanded. "You are no longer to keep an eye on Joseph."

"Yes Sire, and, I know it's probably not my business, but what was I looking for?"

"You're right, it is none of your business." Rupert growled. "And you'd be wise not to speak of this and what you saw, otherwise your days here will be numbered. Got it?"

"Understood." He tried to keep his composure, but he was actually terrified o the king in that moment.

'So it's true then,' Rupert thought. 'After all I've done, she deserves some solace in all of this. If Joseph is that for her, then who am I to stand in the way?'

—

"Mommy?" Pierre called as he totted along into Clarisse's office.

Clarisse smiled at her son. She got up from her desk and scooped him into her arms. "Hello my darling."

"Mommy can we play a game?" His sweet little eyes looked up at her.

"Mommy has to finish this last paper, but I promise we can play afterwards."

Joseph watched the disappointment on Prince Pierre's face and it broke his heart. "Prince Pierre." Joseph said, then bowed as Pierre looked at him.

"Joey!" Pierre nearly shouted and reached his arms out towards Joseph.

"Would it be okay if you and I played a game until your mom was finished?" Joseph asked as he took Pierre from Clarisse.

"Can Philippe play too?" Pierre asked.

"Of course!" Joseph answered. "Why don't you go get him, and then the three of us can go outside, hmm?"

"Okay!" Pierre almost jumped out of Joseph's arms and ran off to get Philippe.

"Thank you Joseph." Clarisse smiled at him.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them." He smiled back just as Pierre and Philippe came running into the room.

"Can we go now Joey?" Pierre was far too excited about it, in Joseph's opinion.

"Sure thing." He picked the boys up, one in either arm.

"And you're going to join us mommy?"

"I will be there as quick as I can." She smiled then turned to Joseph. "Where—"

He already knew what she was going to ask. "The gazebo."

"I'll be along shortly." Her smile only grew bigger as she watched how her boys loved Joseph. She also knew, quite well, of his hatred for the name 'Joey,' but yet, he accepted it with one of the purest smiles she'd ever seen him wear. She quickly returned to the paperwork and finished it in record time so that she could spend some time with her boys. As she approached the gazebo she couldn't help but smile. Joseph was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with Philippe in his lap, and Pierre was on Joseph's back leaning over Joseph's shoulder, tricking Philippe by changing which shoulder he was looking from. The three of them looked so happy, and had she not known, she would have thought these were Joseph's boys, not Rupert's. Rupert never did this with the boys, but yet, even with Joseph being rather busy with her, he always made time for Pierre and Philippe. "Hello my darlings." Clarisse called as she approached.

"Mama!" Philippe yelled excitedly as he jumped from Joseph's lap and took her hand as she walked over to them. She sat down beside Joseph with her legs bent at her knees and feet together off to the side as Philippe returned to Joseph's lap.

"All done?" Joseph whispered.

"That piece of paperwork, yes. But the rest can wait." She smiled.

After a couple hours, the housekeeper who also took on helping with the young princes came by to collect them for lessons, to which the boys quickly protested.

"We want to play with mommy and Joey!" Pierre was clearly upset.

"Tell you what," Joseph began as he took Pierre into his arms, "if you go and do what you need to, we can come out and play again tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I promise." Joseph smiled as Pierre started to smile.

"Okay!" Pierre ran off to his lessons, taking Philippe's hand along the way.

"That's really sweet of you Joseph, but will you have the time tomorrow? It's a busy day." She started to get up, but Joseph jumped to his feet and helped her up as she smiled her thanks.

"I have this bad habit of making time in my day for the royal family." He teased as he winked at her. "But for the princes, I will always find time."

"You would make a great father." She said as they took a leisurely walk back to the palace.

He laughed. "Me? A father? I don't see it at all!"

"You were so great with Rose yesterday, and how you are with my boys, Joseph, you'd make the best of fathers." She smiled and Joseph watched as her smile fell.

"Clarisse? What is it?"

"Am I holding you back from being a parent?" She blurted out.

"What?!" His shock was rather evident.

"You heard me. Am I holding you back from you having a family of your own?" She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Clarisse, I don't want that. I've never seen myself as the 'father-type,' and I still don't. I love your boys, don't get me wrong, and I love playing games with them, but I don't think I'd be able to be a father."

"But Joseph, you're so great with them, they love you so much. The way you are with them… I don't know, I just feel like I'm the reason you'll never have that." She looked down at her feet, she couldn't look at him.

He lifted her chin up and saw the stray tear, so he quickly wiped it off of her perfect face. "My love, when I agreed to take on this job, I knew that having my own family would be near impossible, and I was fine with that because I was sure I didn't want that. Then, one day, I was face-to-face with this angelic being and I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I never thought I'd ever fall in love. But I know that I could never want a family, and that's fine with me. As long as I can continue to love you, and your kids, that's all I need. No, I will never have my own kids, but I can still spoil your kids rotten and be there for them. And I will continue to do that, for as long as you'll allow me."


End file.
